marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
White Queen II / Adrienne Frost (Earth-2299)
Adrienne frost Adrienne was the first daughter of the couple Hazel and Winston Frost. Then came the hitherto bland Emma Frost, the angry Cordelia, and her brother Christian. The rich Frost family was not known for their love and kindness, but for being very manipulative and arrogant. Adrienne, hoping to inherit the Frost family fortune, has always passed as a perfect daughter, being her father's favorite daughter. Adrienne showed little remorse or emotion when she hurt her brothers emotionally and physically. Adrienne found that her mutant ability was tactile telekinesis, clairvoyance, clairaudience, psychometry, and psycho teleportation. His mutant powers revealed to her what she always knew: Winston, his father had little desire to share his fortune among all his children. Instead, he planned to pick up the son he considers to be able to guide his company to further growth and prosperity. It simply reinforced her original belief and made her cold and distant to the world, the only people who were worth anything were those she could manipulate. His power allowed him to excel in his studies and in everything he intended, and he remained the first choice as heir to his father, yet he did his best to sabotage the few chances his brothers had. She revealed the homosexuality of her brother Christian, which led to her suicide attempt. She also exposed Emma's kiss to her teacher Ian Kendall, which caused him to be fired. In retaliation, Emma retaliated by exposing Adrienne's secret, a career of actress in pornographic videos, which her father did not approve of. Despite her plans, Adrienne had no control over the fact that her father identified with Emma because he looked like him when he was young. Confidently, Adrienne met with her brothers and asked her father who would be her next-generation finance guide. Believing to be the main candidate, Adrienne was shocked when her father chose Emma as his heiress. However, tired of her father's manipulations, Emma chose to go out and make her life alone, leaving Adrienne as her second choice. Adrienne continued to live under her father's judgment, sometimes even suffering physical violence. She continued to resent Emma and her father, to the point of releasing a video of the rescue Emma sent her father to the media. Emma and her father tried to ignore the video, but it went public through Adrienne's manipulations. After that, it is not known what happened to your parents. Adrienne took control of the Frost companies, using their powers to increase their wealth and power. She married and then murdered her husband, Steven, whom she often fought with. Her son Emmett grew up in a loveless environment receiving little attention from his mother even when he also proved to be a mutant owner of empathic powers. Director of the Generation X Emma approached Adrienne intending to borrow money when Emma's school, the Massachusetts Academy was in debt. Adrienne accepted his offer after using her powers to discover that the academy was secretly home to the Generation X team's mutants. As a condition, she became co-director of the Academy. Adrienne convinced her sister to reopen the school to the public to raise the funds needed to keep the school open. As a result of the new group of human students, Generation X was forced to wear uniforms that hid their identities. Adrienne also gave Generation X questionable new missions, deliberately endangering them. The first of these missions was to retrieve a weapon in Madripoor that she had used to kill her husband. Emma threatens her by saying that she would kill her if she put her students back at great risk. New White Queen Her true intentions to have accepted Emma's offer came to light and she uses a combination of her powers in the Danger Room to lock Generation X into a simulation recreating Emma's former students, the Satanists being murdered at the hands of Trevor Fitzroy. While Emma and Generation X were able to escape this trap, Adrienne, now calling herself the White Queen, escaped using her psychic teleportation psychic power. Adrienne went to London where she successfully diverted millions from the Hellfire Club London branch. Adrienne eventually caught the attention of Hellfire Club Black King, Sebastian Shaw, who believed that a creature as absolutely vile as Adrianne had the qualities necessary to succeed Emma Frost as Hellfire Club's new White Queen. She was accepted as a new White Queen and sworn in at an Inner Circle ceremony. Adrienne would finally have her final reckoning with Emma when Hellfire Club and the X-Men forged a temporary alliance to confront the mutant villain Clone of Cable, Stryfe who had created an enhanced variation of the Legacy Virus that was capable of infecting and killing only mutants with a pre-specified genetic structure. The Hellfire Club intended to get hold of the "Ultimate Legacy Virus" and use it to destroy all rival mutant groups which included the X-Men something Emma only discovered too late. She and Adrienne fought furiously and for the first time Adrianne demonstrated the full extent of her psychic powers. With her tactile telekinesis she almost shattered Emma's Organic Diamond form while Sebastian Shaw and the other members of the Inner Circle fought the X-Men. The two sisters struggled hard to expose their long-held accusations, hatred, and resentment to one another. Emma confronts Adrienne, who makes it clear that she wants to continue the attacks and endanger all Earth mutants. Recognizing that her powers don't work on Adrienne, Emma shot a gun at her sister's in the chest. Unfortunately, it doesn't work because Adrienne's tactile telekinesis contain the bullet. The fight comes to an end only when Adrienne's son Emmett Frost gets involved and using his empathic powers to which all members of the Hellfire Club are vulnerable defeats his own mother saying that if the only legacy she was willing to leave was a genocide so he was no longer her son. Saved by Emmett Frost who helped heal Auntie's wounds when she made a move to take her weapon and shoot again this time to definitely kill Adrienne, her nephew asked Emma not to become a murderer like her mother. Emmett was invited by Emma to join the new Generation X to what he accepted by taking on the code name White Prince. Adrienne continues to join the Inner Circle of Hellfire Club as the new White Queen where she has made no effort to defeat and destroy her hating sister all the forces. Powers and Abilities Clairvoyance: Adrienne is able to mentally visualize events or happenings in the present in very distant places as if she were present personally witnessing the event. This power is especially useful for her when she wishes to know in advance the plans of her enemies. The only limitation of this power is that very powerful psionics like Professor X or the Phoenix can block your view by Clairvoyance. Clariaundience: Similar to the previous power with the difference that instead of images allows Adrienne to pick up sounds and conversations and become aware of everything that is said or spoken in distant places as if she listens to them in person. Psychometry: read psychic impressions left by people on objects, able to touch an object and instantly know a story of many events about the object, such as all its previous owners, the events that occurred around the object, and the possible future of the object. and its future owners. Immunity for her sister Emma's telepathy. Tactile Telekinesis: Adrienne is capable of manifesting telekinetic force and enveloping her own body with it, simulating enhanced or supernatural physical attributes. She can greatly increase your strength, speed, endurance, and regeneration ability, as well as simulate superhuman strength by levitating bodies while maintaining physical contact with them. She can also exert telekinetic pressure to crush and destroy enemies or objects by touching them, projecting flight or staying in levitation, and using telekinetic force to perform movements such as stunts more easily. Telekinesis (limited to herself) Psychic Forcefield Generation Telekinetic Combat Telekinetic Flight / Levitation Telekinetic Pressure (limited to touch) Telekinetically Enhanced Physical Condition Telekinetic Agility Telekinetic Speed Telekinetic Force Sensory focus Telekinetic Regeneration Telekinetic Resistance Psycho-Teleportation: Adrienne Frost is able to psychically teleport from place to place in the blink of an eye, allowing her to easily evade attacks directed at her point-blank. She often uses these powers to mock her opponents by attacking them with her Tactile Telekinesis and instantly teleporting out of reach of her opponents counterattacks. This power works much like Nightcrawler's Teleport power except that it requires no effort from Adrienne to execute. Skills Exceptional businesswoman and a manipulative expert. Personality Cold and manipulative. Extremely skilled, intelligent and manipulative businesswoman. Appearance Brown hair, very beautiful, able to use her beauty to get what she wants from men. Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Category:Brown Hair Category:White Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Telekinesis Category:Clairvoyance Category:Super Senses Category:Teleportation Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Disruption Category:Psychometry Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Force Field Generation Category:Healing Factor Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Millionaires Category:Businessmen